Valentine's Day: The Tiva Way
by NCISSpecialAgentTiva
Summary: Basically what all us fans need: Pure Tiva smut. Hehe. Rated M for obvious reasons.


A/N: Okay, so jfine helped me with this and I am extremely grateful for his help. I look at his work and think to myself, "Why can't I be as funny or smutty as him?" Lol but yeah. Thank you so much, jfine! You're the best!

**I DO NOT OWN NCIS**

* * *

Tony walked through the door to his and Ziva's apartment. They have been dating for almost a year now and he wanted to do something special for her. He had left work during lunch when Ziva and Abby went to lunch and got their apartment ready. It was Valentines Day and Tony had the perfect plan. He would surprise her with dinner that he cooked and maybe a bath. Gibbs had given him permission to take the rest of the day off and so that's what he did.

...

Ziva walked through the door and saw a path of rose petals leading to the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and saw Tony standing in the middle of the room wearing a suit and tie. He had a bouquet of roses in his hand and held them out to her. "Happy Valentines Day Zi," Tony smiled and Ziva smiled too.

"You always know how to surprise me," Ziva smiled and jumped into his arms.

"I guess we're skipping dinner?"

"Oh yeah," Ziva smiled and Tony put his hands under her butt and carried her to their room. She was kissing his neck the whole time. He felt himself getting hard as he kicked the door open and walked over to the bed. He set her down and they pulled away from each other. Ziva pulled her shirt over her head and kicked her boots off. Tony pulled his pants down and then worked on his shirt. Ziva stood up and walked over to him. She placed her hands in his chest and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. She eventually just ripped open his shirt and threw it on the ground. Tony kicked his pants and boxers aside and then moved over to Ziva. He placed his hand on her hips and then unbuttoned her pants. Ziva took off her bra in the process. Tony kissed her as her pants fell to the floor. Ziva wrapped one arm around his neck and the other hand went down to his stiff cock. She started to give him a hand job. He moaned and then lifted her up. She was only in a black thong that barely covered anything and Tony ripped it from her body. He let her get on top of him and Ziva sunk down onto his throbbing erection. "Happy Valentines Day baby," Ziva moaned and then started to move up and down. Her pace got faster and she eventually came. Tony flipped them over and he thrust his hips in and out of her rapidly. He pushed her knees up to her chest and it created more friction for both of them. He released his hot seed in her and then pulled out of her.

"I made dinner by the way,"

"Great," Ziva said and looked up at him. She smiled and pulled his head down and kissed him. She pulled away, "That was great also,"

"Like always?" Tony smirked and rolled off of her. She turned on her side and snuggled into Tony.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"I'm glad you asked. Chicken parm,"

"You made chicken parm?"

"Yeah. Let's go eat," Tony got out of bed and walked over to the door. She got out of bed and followed Tony to the kitchen. She sat down in a chair as Tony placed a plate in front of her.

"This is perfect. Thank you Tony," Ziva smiled.

"No need to thank me," Tony smiled.

When they were done dinner, Tony took care of the dishes and put the leftovers in the fridge. He walked out to the living room and saw Ziva sitting on the couch, naked. Tony walked over to her and pushed her down on the couch. He placed his hand in her crotch and started to rub slowly. Ziva moaned into his mouth when he kissed her. She pulled away and groaned loudly as he entered two fingers in her. "Fuck, Tony!"

Tony smirked and then pulled his fingers out only to push his extremely hard cock into her. Ziva arched her back to make him push deeper. Tony quickly received the message and pushed deep with every thrust. It only took a couple more thrusts to make Ziva cum with Tony right behind her. Ziva held Tony close as they both entered utter bliss. Tony felt her to start to nibble at his ear. He turned his head and kissed her with all the passion he had in him. He slowly started to pull away but Ziva threw her arm around his neck to keep him there. Tony ran his left hand up the right side of her body. His thumb rubbed the spot right under her breast and he felt her smile. Tony was finally able to pull away for some air. He looked her in the eyes and smiled down at her.

"What?"

"You're beautiful," Tony softly spoke.

Ziva blushed a little bit, "Thank you,"

"We should move this to the bedroom," Tony kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Oh yes," Ziva smiled.

Tony pulled his dick out of her and then stood up. He held his hand out to her and she took it. Tony helped her stand up but he didn't walk, he just placed his hands on her ass and she just knew to jump into his arms. Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his neck as he carried her to their bedroom. Tony sat down on the bed and Ziva felt his dick enter her.

"Wait," Tony said. "I have a surprise for you in the bathroom," Tony smiled. Ziva just kissed him but got up anyway and walked into the bathroom. She saw unlit candles and some more rose petals on the ground surrounding the bathtub. Tony walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. Ziva smiled and leaned into him as Tony kissed her neck.

"Well, let's get the tub going," Ziva smiled and then let out a moan when she rested her head against his shoulder. She got out of his embrace and started to fill the tub with hot water. Tony walked over to her and he got into the tub. He let the water flow around him and he held his hand out to her.

"Join me," Tony said. Ziva took his hand and lowered herself into the bathtub. Ziva reached back and shut off the water. She just went right to straddling his hips so she could lower herself onto his dick. She began to ride him slowly, savoring every move. She slowly began to speed up the pace because she was getting closer to her climax and so was Tony. He lowered his hand under the water and started to rub her clit. Ziva threw her head back and let out a very loud moan.

"Uhh. Tony,"

Tony smirked and thrusted his hips up into her. "Cum for me Ziva,"

"I want it…to be...mutual,"

"I'll be right behind you," Tony rubbed her clit faster and she couldn't hold back anymore. She stopped her hips but Tony kept going on her clit to keep her orgasm going for as long as possible. Tony grunted when he felt himself cum.

"That was totally amazing," Ziva smiled. Tony looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, it was," Tony said as Ziva leaned in closer to him. He pulled her down so their lips met in a passionate but slow kiss. Ziva pulled back slightly.

"I love you, bae," Ziva giggled.

Tony chuckled. "I love you too, bae," Tony thought for a moment. "Wait, what's bae again?"

"Before anyone else, Tony. And I thought you were the more up-to-date one in this relationship,"

"Yeah well, sweet cheeks, I'm kinda getting old,"

"That's alright," Ziva smirked. "You know, I find older men to be extremely sexy," Ziva played with his chest hair for a second before kissing him again.

Tony pulled away, "I know,"


End file.
